lamentofandomcom-20200223-history
Endings
(IN PROGRESS) Rai Route Rai's good ending While Rai is distracted by Konoe's voice, he is stung by a bee. His nose swells to an unprecedented size, but unbeknownst to Froud, his power has tripled as well. Froud laughs at Rai's new appearance, but Rai swiftly moves in for the kill. Froud makes one last-ditch effort to exert control over Rai's dark past, but Bee Rai is no longer restrained by his former self. The battle ends quickly, as Konoe watches with love and excitement in his eyes. Rai helps Konoe up and they head back to the inn for some rest and relaxation. Rai's bad ending Choosing "Ignore the voice" during Rai's battle with Froud will ultimately lead his bad ending. Instead of listening to Konoe's pleas of help, Rai focuses all of his attention on his desire to fight. Rai is able to land a hit straight to Froud's heart but in turn, Froud unleashes Rai's bloodlust in free rein. Froud narrates how he was disappointed that Rai was unable to change from his past self. Konoe is stabbed from behind by Firi and in his drifting thoughts sees a green flame to which he believes is Froud. Konoe realizes that the now eyeless Rai, is Froud's successor as the Devil of Joy. Rai, seeing the mortally wounded Konoe, transfers part of his newfound powers to Konoe and reminds him of their promise that Konoe will kill Rai if he let his other side take over. Leaks comments, "is this the end of the bonds you believed in" as the Touga-Sanga pair continue to fight for eternity. Leak's ending Froud's ending Asato's Route Asato's good ending Konoe manages to free Asato's mind from his demon form, but Asato is still trapped inside Mr. Mime's invisible barriers. As his mental and physical struggle continues, it is revealed that this all started because of a grudge held by Leaks against Shui, who is actually Konoe's father. The two used to be lovers, before Shui cheated on Leaks. They never reconciled, and the tension brought about by Konoe's existence in the world was unbearable for Leaks. Asato's bad ending Konoe gives up on trying to change Asato back into himself after he turns into a giant demonic entity. He finds himself at the cliff described in Asato's mother's memento. Konoe suddenly sees Asato. Asato scratches and bites Konoe and then suddenly tentacles molest Konoe for a bit before Konoe's body gets ripped apart and eaten by Asato. Bardo's Route Bardo's good ending If things go well enough, Bardo will simply continue to successfully run his Ransen inn, and bring in many more customers until he grows old and retires happily with Konoe. Bardo's bad ending If enough minor dialogue choices are answered incorrectly, Bardo will become increasingly stressed out to the point where it affects his work managing the inn. This culminates in a nightmarish scenario where a drifter named Michael arrives in Ransen and attempts to spend the night at the inn without paying. Bardo confronts Michael, despite Konoe's recognition of the danger that Michael represents and his cries for Bardo to drop it and let the drifter leave. However, Bardo has been irritable and stressed since the last mating season, and he fights Michael for only a moment before he becomes incapacitated. Over the next few days, it turns out Michael spread some malicious lies around town about Bardo being a pedophile, and business at the inn becomes absolutely crippled. As Bardo is caught up in a legal struggle, he asks Konoe to forge a document to receive a loan to continue operating the inn. Unfortunately, Konoe is functionally illiterate and his note does not fool the financiers for a second, and both of them are sent to prison. Verg's bad ending Konoe decides to make a contract with Verg. The contract exchanges Konoe's soul for Verg's attempt at trying to break Bardo's contract. Konoe suddenly finds himself in Verg's castle and discovers that Verg said that he would attempt to break Bardo's contract, but he never said when the contract would be broken. This means that Verg could delay finding a way to annul Bardo's contract as long as he wanted. Konoe is then made into Verg's plaything and is told that his body will be devoured once Verg gets all the pleasure he can out of Konoe. Razel's ending Way of Wrath: When Konoe is at the Field of Four Colors he encounters the four devils again. Konoe has to yet again choose how he feels. When Konoe chooses Hellfire, Razel says he understands and leaves. Konoe's ears and tail change back to normal as if the curse had been broken, but instead of waking up, Razel reappears. He tells Konoe that he somehow or another he made the wrong choice. That he can never return to the world he came from, and this was happening because the one emotion he could not control was anger. As Konoe tries to object to the notion that he gave in to wrath, Razel moves closer to Konoe. A red snake comes from Razel, and makes it way up to Konoe's neck and coils around it. Razel then seizes Konoe's throat with his hand, along with the red snake. Konoe feels entwined with the emitting anger from Razel. Razel tells him to send all his anger to him, to let his fear and despair sublimate to anger, and that Konoe is his. Konoe consciousness then falls into a bottomless darkness. An unknown amount of time had passed, and Sisa fell into ruin with darkness and demons running rampant. When the two moons had became one, the Meigi had taken over Ransen and turned it into a city of dark magic and corruption. In the realm of the Devil of Wrath, Razel sat on his throne with Konoe on his lap. Konoe had turned into a devil and Razel's servant sometime after losing consciousness. Well watching Sisa come to an end, Razel points out to Konoe his friends (Rai and Bardo). However, Konoe could barely remember them nor did he care. All Konoe cared about was having sex with Razel, and continued to do so as Sisa fell and the cats perish. This ending has the least amount of game time as it cuts out a lot of events that happen in the time between the Field of Four Clovers and the other possible endings. Razel's option of Hellfire is the only choice of the 4 devils that prompts an ending immediately. Category:Gameplay